Foreteller Invi
Summary Foreteller Invi is the founder and leader of the Anguis Union. One of the apprentices of the Master of Masters, she received a portion of the Book of Prophecies and established her Union to combat the Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: ' '''At least '''High 4-C' Name: Foreteller Invi Origin: Kingdom Hearts χ Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Foreteller, Head of the Anguis Union, Apprentice of the Master of Masters, Keyblade Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight via Keyblade Glider, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice variety), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Precognition (Can consult the Book of Prophecies to learn the future), Summoning (Can summon her Keyblade if disarmed), Reality Warping via The Book of Prophecies (The Book of Prophecies can create accurate replications of the worlds recorded within it and can completely reshape entire worlds, being used to restore Daybreak Town after the Keyblade War), Can breathe in space Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (As a fully fledged Keyblade Master, she should not be that far behind the likes of Sora. Can easily defeat a Darkside with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Should not be too far behind Sora) Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Engaged other Keyblade Masters in one-on-one combat) Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High (Regularly fights waves of Heartless and can clash with her fellow Keyblade Masters for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range with her Keyblade. Planetary via magic. Standard Equipment: *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning her keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. Intelligence: As a Keyblade Master, Invi is an expert in the use of the Keyblade and Magic. To this end, she is able to dispatch waves of Heartless on her own and dispatch Darksides with a single blow. In addition, her access to the Book of Prophecies allows her to obtain a great deal of information about the future and is a competent leader of thousands of Keyblade wielders as one of the Union Leaders. Weaknesses: Invi has a limited supply of magic and must take the time to recharge before using it again. Since she only has a portion of the Book of Prophecies, some of the information about the future, may be incomplete or missing, Is more vulnerable without her Keyblade, but this is mitigated by the fact that she can still cast magic and teleport her Keyblade back to her hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Serpent's Illusion: Invi summons orbs of elemental energy that she cascades upon her foes, bombarding them with fire, wind, ice, and lightning in rapid succession. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4